


I know you get me//So I'll let my walls come down, down...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE High School AUs [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita and Trish bond, despite being from different worlds.AU for fluff reasons.





	1. Before you met me//I was alright, but things were kinda heavy

“Leave me alone Kurt...”

“Why won’t you go out with me, huh? Too busy being a skank?”

The words hit home and Trish Stratus slammed her locker door, turning to slap Kurt hard before stomping off, pushing through crowds and, for once, not caring that she had shoved her way through the group of leather-clad teen girls in the hallway. Tears came to her eyes the second the door of the toilets slammed behind her, her body crumpling to the floor, sobs welling up inside her. 

She was always the popular kid, bitchy, kinda preppy but always, always expected to be daddy’s good little girl. She had had friends for a while, Stephanie McMahon who had turned from prep to biker chick the second she got a girlfriend, Torrie who had turned into a skank and ignored her in favour of chasing boys... 

She hated it. Hated being the popular, cute, bubble-gum child her mother wanted, her father had insisted she become. She had been moved here when they had found out she had a girlfriend at her old school, now she was alone again. Lost. 

The door had squeaked open, then shut again, someone speaking from above her, stood over her. 

“What have we got here... bubblegum princess’ life too hard?”

“Fuck you.”

Trish had shot back instantly, rising and deciding once and for all she didn’t care what her family thought anymore, she was going to be herself. 

“Except who knows where you’ve been...”

She had moved to push past the other girl, not quite seeing the other girl enter the bathroom behind her even as her back hit the wall, the girl’s grip tight around her throat, choking her. 

“Let her down Steph.”

“Little bitch swore at me.”

“So would you if Kurt Angle was trying to fuck you...”

Lita’s voice was rough, slightly amused. 

“Ew. Really?”

Trish, finally set back on her feet, had nodded weakly, gasping for air.

“Yeah.”

“Someone needs a makeover... and fast...”


	2. You think I'm pretty without any makeup on//You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong...

The makeover had happened the day after, Trish’s blonde hair rinsed clean of the myriad clip-ons and extensions, the slightly shorter hair flattering her face shape even as Stephanie moved to pick out slightly sluttier clothing, pairing mesh tops with bras and leather pants, smirking as she added biker boots. 

Lita, meanwhile, had washed Trish’s face clean, startled at how young Trish was under all the make-up. 

“You know... you’re way too pretty to wear so much crap on your face...”

She had moved to apply lighter foundation and eye-shadow, using a pale pink that made Trish’s eyes sparkle before adding the last touch, light pink lip-gloss, smiling as she looked over Steph’s choice of clothing. 

“That should make an impact...”

A pause.

“We’ll wait outside...”

The reaction when Trish came down to join them at the car had been clear, Stephanie licking her lips even as Lita wolf-whistled slightly. 

“There she is... the real Trish.”

Trish had spent that day with Lita by her side, Stephanie often nearby, Lita making a point to always be holding Trish’s hand, or leaning to whisper something to her, laughing throatily when Trish got tense enough to muffle a joke, her smile genuine. 

“You know... I like this Trish, she’s fun.”

“She likes you too.”

The words came shyly, Trish blushing even as she leant in to kiss Lita, for once not caring that they might be seen. She didn’t need telling that Lita was a punk kid from the wrong side of town, she just wanted someone who treated her like she was a real person and not some trashy barbie doll. 

Lita had surprised her that day, showing her softer side as she dressed down to take Trish home. She still dressed as her usual punky self, but she toned down her clothing just to be acceptable. 

Trish’s mother had sensed the change, glancing at their linked hands as they said goodbye, Lita kissing Trish softly before letting her go. She knew she would make sure this one lasted.


	3. My heart stops when you look at me//Just one touch//Now baby, I believe this is real//So take a chance and don't ever look back....

Weeks had passed with Lita at her side, Kurt finally getting the hint, until, finally, it was prom. Lita had arrived to pick Trish up in style, a limo, the girl had not, however, hidden her punk style, wearing a soft black shirt with her favorite band’s logo on, her jeans just pulled up enough to cover her thong, this time. 

Trish had smiled, glad she had opted for a softer version of her usual outfit, the top this time was a soft jumper, her leather pants still there even as she moved out of the house to the porch, her eyes alight as she moved to greet Lita. 

They had already arranged to spend the night at a hotel, both parents giving their blessing. 

“You look... beautiful.”

Lita had murmured, pushing blonde hair out of Trish’s eyes, kissing her again softly. 

The prom had passed in almost a blur, Trish happiest when she was alone in the taxi on the way to the hotel. They had agreed tonight would be the night. Lita would finally be able to take Trish’s virginity, her own long ago lost to someone before she had known who she was as a person. Still, it was enough to have this to share together. 

Lita had undressed first, then lead Trish to the bed, stripping her down tenderly, taking her time to kiss and caress her as she eased Trish into the bed, her own body fitting snugly against Trish’s as they kissed, each kiss lingering, Lita taking her time to cup and caress Trish’s breasts, inhaling every small moan and movement, her voice soft even as, finally, she moved to push into Trish, having lavished attention on Trish’s clit.

“Mine...”

“Yours.”

Trish’s word broke off into a sharp inhale as her body clenched around Lita’s fingers, pain shooting through her as she bit back a sharp cry, the feel of Lita’s free hand tilting her chin so she could kiss her lips sweetly, gently stroking away the few tears on her cheeks, soothing her slowly, until she could open her eyes, finding herself blind-sided by the depth of emotion that hit her. Lita’s own eyes swam with tears as she kissed Trish again. 

“I’m sorry...”

“Don’t... don’t stop...”

Lita had smiled softly at Trish’s words, claiming her lips again even as she moved to push them both into a pace, taking her time to bring Trish to her release, her voice tender as she eased Trish down. 

“I love you, so much... little preppy princess...”

“I love you too, punky brat.”


End file.
